Les visiteurs du temps
by kitsu-d'angelo
Summary: Un étrange accident et voila les chevaliers d'or face a des enfants qu'il ne connaissent pas. "sont ils nos futurs apprentis" demanda Camus... "pas tout à fait" répondit Dohko "se sont nos enfants!" Mention de Mpreg. enjoy
1. Arrivée surprise

VISITEURS DU TEMPS

DES ZOMBIS... il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour qualifier le comportement des chevaliers d'ors, revenu à la vie au même titre que les spectres et les marinas.

Bien que la paix fut proclamée pas les dieux, les serviteurs de ceux-ci ont perdu le gout de vivre, comme s'ils ne savaient pas quel sens donner à leur nouvelle vie. Ils souffraient tous d'un ennui mortel.

Rhadamanthe vivait au sanctuaire en tant qu'émissaire, dans un programme d'échange inter sanctuaire. Ainsi, vivait également ici Kanon, en tant qu'émissaire des océans. Il y avait Shina qui s'était rendu chez Poséidon en même temps que Valentine, et en enfer se trouvaient Kaasa et Shun qui étrangement s'était lié d'amitié avec le seigneur Hadès. Il avait également embarqué hyoga avec lui.

ENFIN BREF

Donc au sanctuaire, même Rhadamanthe semblait lassé, bien qu'il s'était fortement lié d'amitié avec quelques Golds, mais surtout avec Kanon...

L'ennui les gagnait tous, bien qu'il y a toujours des entrainements entre chevaliers, le seul moment où ils ne semblaient pas amorphes. Suite à ça, l'ennuie les regagnait instantanément.

MAIS POURTANT, ce jour-là.

Aiolos s'entrainait avec Saga dans les arènes. Les autres regardaient le duel dans les tribunes.

Le combat battait son plein, ils étaient à fond dedans et Saga tout comme Aiolos ne retenaient pas leur coup. Les galaxian explosions pleuvaient et Aiolos les évitaient avec une agilité caractéristique.

Le poing du sagittaire s'abattit alors violement vers son adversaire mais celui-ci le bloqua et, avec force, l'éjecta à plus de 10 m de là. Le brun retomba sur ses jambes et se plaça afin d'envoyer sa plus terrible attaque sur le gémeau.

Celui-ci voulant se protéger, il ouvrit son ANOTHER DIMENSION et entra a l'intérieur pour l'utiliser comme une téléportation. Il venait de traverser la porte dimensionnelle quand les coups du sagittaire arrivèrent sur lui...

Mais étrangement et pour on ne sait quelle raison, l'attaque d'Aiolos avait commencé à "fusionné" avec l'another dimension de Saga, donnant au tourbillon une couleur doré avant de disparaitre.

Quelques instants passèrent et le tourbillon réapparu plus loin, éjectant 10 silhouettes... soit 9 de trop.

Les gardiens approchèrent des masses inertes sur le sol. Saga, juste légèrement sonné, suivit leur regard, et quel ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils virent qu'il s'agissait d'enfants évanouis. Ebahis, les Golds et émissaires les embarquèrent et les amenèrent dans le palais du pope.

Ils les posèrent chacun dans un lit, les étudiants un peu.

Il y avait un jeune homme de forte carrure, a la peau halée d'environ 12 ans avec de long cheveux parme attaché en queue de cheval... il semblait atlante malgré son physique car il possédait deux point de vie. A côté on avait deux jumeaux avec de longs cheveux, l'un brun, l'autre bleu. Ils avaient environ 10 ans.

A côté une jeune fille avec des cheveux blond vénitien, indomptables, elle semblait également avoir la dizaine. Sur le lit d'en face, un jeune sudiste, surement méditerranéen si on en croit son teint halé, il avait des cheveux noirs en bataille, celui-ci ne devait avoir que 8 ans. La petite a côté semblais avoir 6 ans et était le portrait même d'une petite poupée, toute blonde dorée avec des petite bouclette et habillée coquettement.

Sur le lit du fond on trouvait une jeune femme de 17 ans environ avec de longs cheveux d'un doux vert émeraude, la peau d'une blancheur surnaturelle et les yeux légèrement en amande. Etrangement, elle portait des points de vie elle aussi.

Le lit d'à côté était occupée par une enfant d'environ 13 ans au cheveux bleu abyssales mais ayant un air snob et glacial même évanouis, elle n'avait pas lâché a main du dernier arrivant, un petit garçon de tout juste 5 ans, aux cheveux court et bleu océan ayant le teint bien plus halée que celui de sa prétendue grande sœur.

Pas moyen d'en savoir plus, Il fallait attendre leur réveil pour ça. En attendant, Shion se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque personnelle pour essayer de trouver d'où peuvent venir ces enfants.

...

Un jour entier passa et Shion trouva ce qu'il était venu chercher dans un vieux grimoire.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur.

Il se rendit alors au dortoir car un des enfants avait ouvert les yeux. Il souhaitait en avoir le cœur net.

...

La jeune femme aux cheveux émeraude c'était réveillée ; l'esprit un peu embrumé. Le pope a ses coté lui demanda alors:

- Bonjour jeune fille, bien dormi?

- Je... mais où suis-je? Dit-elle sans levez les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

- vous vous trouvez en ce moment à l'infirmerie du sanctuaire d'Athéna... Puis je vous demander votre nom?

- Oh euh oui, je me prénomme Céleste Jade, mais Jade suffira... l'infirmerie vous dites? C'est étrange, elle me semble moins détériorée que la dernière fois ou je m'y suis rendu...

Puis elle leva le regard vers le Pope et ouvrit de grand yeux ébahit.

- Oh? Père que faites-vous ici? Vous seriez vous fait un lifting sans m'en informer?

Shion s'étonna fortement...

- Moi? Votre père mais je... ah, oui, je dois vous prévenir, nous sommes 2 ans après la guerre sainte. D'après mes recherches il semblerait que vous ayez voyagé dans le temps.

- 2 ans après la guerre sainte?... cela est ennuyeux... cela nous ferait un bond d'à peu près 18 ans en arrière...

- vous semblez prendre la chose plutôt bien, Jade, ne devriez-vous pas être paniquée?

- sans doute, mais tout comme vous, mon autre père est doué d'une immense sagesse, je ne pouvais qu'en hériter.

- AUTRE PERE? Qu'est-ce donc que cette folie, deux hommes ne peuvent enfanter.

- Oh si si, ce fut un présent de Zeus, il vous a offert ce pouvoir par remerciement. Après tout, il a lui même donné naissance a Athéna, ce fut un jeu d'enfant pour lui. Le pouvoir crée un utérus artificiel chargé de cosmos en parallèle à la prostate qui s'appelle l'androshère. Il s'agit d'un cadeau pour tous les sanctuaires, et cela vous a donné un second souffle, jamais les trois dieux n'avaient vu leurs mondes si vivants. Bien évidemment, une seule des deux personnes du couple peut porter. Mais ce pouvoir a des limites, la première grossesse épuise grandement, la seconde plonge le porteur dans un coma de quelques mois, une troisième grossesse tuerais le porteur.

- Mais le pouvoir peut être bloqué à tout moment comme l'on fait mes parents après la naissance de mon petit frère, fit une voix glacial venant du lit d'a coté

La jeune fille aux cheveux abyssaux se leva à son tour, elle avait évidemment entendu le plus gros de la conversation. Elle regarda alors le pope.

- Bonjour grand pope, je me présente, je suis Miss Elena Camille Junior, et le petit que voilà est mon frère, Gabriel Milo Junior. Vous pouvez nous nommer Elena et Gabi.

Tous les enfants se réveillèrent à ce moment-là. Ayant tous entendu la conversation. Ils semblèrent tous totalement et étrangement serein. Et tous se présentèrent à la demande du pope. Le baraqué aux cheveux violet commença:

- Bonjour papy, mon nom est Aldo.

- P... Papy?

- oui, je suis le fils de Mû du bélier et Aldébaran du taureau.

Shion ouvrit grand les yeux, mais se radoucit, Aldébaran est un très bon parti, Mû aurai pu tomber sur bien pire. Les jumeaux s'avancèrent alors:

- salut pope, moi c'est hélios dit le bleuté.

- et moi Sapherios, fit alors le brun, mais appelez-moi Saph. On est les enfants de Saga et Aiolos!

Une jeune fille aux cheveux indomptables s'avança:

- bien le bonjour Pope, je suis lady Mary Karha Wyvern des gémeaux, mais Mary suffira. Je suis la cousine des jumeaux, fille de Kanon et Rhadamanthe.

- QUOI, C'EST IMPOSSIBLE, KANON ET R...! Mais il se fit coupé par une petite main blanche venu se posé sur sa bouche.

- chut pope, faite comme papa dit, ouvrez vos chakra et vous verrez que tout le monde il est beau comme une rose ; fit la fillette blonde doré; au faite moi c'est Arja, je suis la fille de maman et papa!

Le Pope roula des yeux avec un petit sourire, même pas besoin de demander qui sont les parent de cette petite, elle est le parfait mélange entre Shaka et Aphrodite.

- pourquoi dit tu maman? Aphrodite est un homme!

- Oui maman est un garçon... mais c'est quand même ma maman! Il est le plus beau de toutes les mamans du monde!

Le rire franc de Shion empli la pièce.

Le méditerranéen vint alors en face de l'ancien bélier:

- hey pope Shion! Moi je suis Rafaelo Estéban! Quand je serai grand, je serai le meilleur serviteur de ma déesse et je décorerai ma maison avec des Macabées comme papa DM ! Sauf que Papa Shu il n'aime pas! Donc je décorerai seulement les toilettes...

- bien, alors je suppose que vous deux, Elena et Gabriel, vous êtes les enfants de Milo et Camus.

- VUI mon papa Milo il est trop fort avec son piquant et papa camus il a trop la classe quand il fait de la neige pour qu'on fasse de la luge avec les copains !

Shion ne put retenir un sourire, ce petit garçon est le portrait craché du scorpion au même age. Il se questionna soudain et se tourna vers Jade:

- mais dans ce cas, qui est mon amant?

- et bien? Vous l'ignorez donc? C'est Dohko !

Et Shion fit une syncope.

...

Plus tard, Dohko entra dans l'infirmerie accompagné d'Aphrodite, il fut évidement surpris de trouvé Shion évanouis sur un lit et tous les enfants bien réveillés autour de lui.

- Bonjours les enfants, que s'est-il passé ici?

La petite Arja pris la parole:

- oh, monsieur Dohko ! Le pope il est tombé dans les pommes. Il n'a pas assez ouvert ses chakras. Je lui avais pourtant dit! Alors je prie bouddha pour pas qu'il meure!

- hé bien ne vous inquiétez pas, Aphrodite ici présent a préparé une décoction de rose noir, sa vous réveillerai un mort. N'est-ce pas Aphrodite... euh Aphrodite?

Mais Aphrodite ne l'entendait déjà plus, il gagatisait devant Arja comme s'il s'agissait de la 8ème merveille du monde.

- Bonjour Petite fille. Tu es ADORABLE tu sais? On dirait moi quand j'étais petit. Quel est ton nom?

- moi je m'appelle Arja, je viens du futur ... et toi tu es ma joli maman du passé! (joli sans E, c'est fait exprès^^)

Aphrodite ouvrit de grands yeux plein de petit cœur et cria un KYAAAA! Retentissant avant de prendre Arja dans ses bras et de l'emmener au pas de course au 12 eme temple avec la ferme intention de la coiffer, pomponner, maquiller, etc... Si la petite disait qu'il était sa maman il ne pouvait que la croire, elle lui ressemble trop... sauf les cheveux blond.

Dohko haussa les épaules, il ne fallait pas trop en demander au poisson, il fit alors boire le liquide ébène a Shion qui se réveilla immédiatement avec une grimace de dégout... le thé de rose noir est vraiment écœurant.

- Bien, maintenant, vous allez tout m'expliquer en détail. Souffla le vieux maitre.

...

- MH! Je vois... hé bien sa pourrait être une bonne nouvelle.

- que veux-tu dire Dohko?

- As-tu vu le regard qu'Aph' a posé sur la gamine? Comme si d'un coup il avait repris vie. Ça ne peut que être bénéfique pour les saints de connaitre leurs enfants du futur... Céleste Jade, tu es donc ma fille?

- en effet Papa, dit la jeune fille en ouvrant sur Dohko de grands yeux verts en amande

Les mêmes yeux que lui. Il sourit et tendit les bras vers elle pour un câlin. Celle-ci n'attendit pas et lui sauta dans les bras avec un sourire immense et plein d'amour. Shion sourit et demanda.

- Jade, tu me sembles plus attaché à Dohko qu'à moi, tu l'appelles Papa et moi père. Suis-je un si mauvais paternel?

Jade le regarda et lui sourit.

- NON pas le moins du monde! Dans le futur, j'ai choisis de me montrer distante uniquement quand vous portez votre toge de Pope, par respect pour vous et parce que je ne souhaite pas être favorisée, mais quand vous rentrez à la maison le soir, nous sommes très proche. Le "père" et "papa" c'est simplement pour vous différencier.

- je comprends, bien, gardes! Accompagnez ses enfants à l'extérieur, je vous y rejoins immédiatement, on vous présentera à vos géniteurs. Jade, peux-tu rester avec eux, tu sembles avoir mes capacités de meneur.

Elle sourit et pris la tête du cortège d'enfants. Shion se trouva seul avec Dohko, le pope brisa le silence.

- C'est étrange de savoir que nous allons avoir un enfant ensemble, je ne m'y attendais pas.

Dohko fit un sourire énigmatique:

- Pour ma part j'en suis profondément heureux, puis il tourna la tête vers Shion, A mes yeux sa a toujours été toi.

Il fit un sourire timide au pope puis parti à la suite des enfants. Shion se sentit alors complètement perdu, mais parfaitement heureux des mots de son vieil ami.

...

Fin du premier chapitre.


	2. La rencontre

CHAPITRE 2

Pour répondre au review (d'ailleur merci pour celles ci! )

Camus Scorpio: Tes doutes seront envolés après ce chapitre. ne t'inquiète pas.

Chokofrenchie: oui, il y a quelques année j'avais lu une fic sur HP qui traitait de ce sujet. Mais à part le voyage dans le temps, je ne me suis inspirer de rien^^.

Burning Asteria: oui oui, Camus et milo, ainsi que Saga et Aio seront les seuls à avoir deux enfants.

Les chapitres sortirons relativement vite, parce que l'histoire est déja finie sur mon ordi. cela dit, je n'ai pas de correcteur et je suis un peu dislexique, donc pardon pour les fautes.

Devant le palais du pope, Shion pris la parole:

- bien les enfants, je vous laisse au soin de Dohko. Tu présenteras les saints a leurs futurs bambins, mais fait le avec tact. Je m'en vais de ce pas fouillé la bibliothèque pour vous renvoyer à votre époque...

-Bien père, fit Jade, Allez les jeune! On descend aux arènes, nous ferons les présentations là-bas.

Shion et Dohko sourirent de concert.

- Mais quelle bonne idée! Allez-y, je lancerais un appel au Golds depuis mon palais.

L'ancien bélier tourna alors les talons et se dirigea vers la maison du pope. Dohko le regarda s'éloigner avec cette grâce et l'élégance caractéristique des atlantes. Le brun soupira profondément. Jade arriva à sa hauteur et lui souffla a l'oreille:

- tu sais papa, dans le futur, père me racontais souvent que vous avez fini ensemble parce que tu t'étais montrer téméraire, audacieux et que tu avais fait le premier pas de la plus belle des façons.

- Certes, mais je lui ai dit dans l'infirmerie qu'il comptait énormément pour moi... il ne semble pas en tenir compte.

- et bien, qu'attends tu pour lui montrer à quel point tu tiens à lui ? fit la jeune femme avec malice.

Dohko, mu par un courage nouveaux, fit un clin d'œil à sa fille et partit à la suite de son aimé. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui attrapa le bras et l'obligea à se retourner.

- D... Dohko, mais que...?

Il ne put finir sa phrase car le brun l'avais fait basculer en arrière, façon Tango, et l'avait embrassé tendrement mais possessivement. Shion, d'abord choqué, ne put résister bien longtemps au baiser du chinois. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il profita à fond de ce qui devrait être ce que l'on appelle "le patin du siècle".

Il ne pouvait plus se passer de ses lèvres entreprenante, et appuya sa main sur la nuque de la balance pour approfondir le contacte. Dohko sourit en voyant les réactions de son bélier, et remercia mentalement Jade de l'avoir encourager.

De son côté, la jeune atlante sourit tendrement, puis se tourna vers Elena.

- Tu vois 'Lena, les hommes, il suffit de les pousser un peu!

La fille du verseau fit un petit sourire made in aquarius, Jade ne pouvait décidément pas s'empêcher de jouer les marieuses. Ce petit séjour va devenir fort intéressant!

...

Quelques instants plus tard, le chinois revint avec un sourire un peu con sur la figure et l'esprit ailleurs. "Surement rêve-t-il de se trouver en ce moment sous la toge d'un certain pope, se dit Jade, décidément, même avec le recul, papa reste le même".

Sur cette bonne pensée, ils se rendirent aux arènes ou les attendaient déjà les Golds, (Sauf Aphrodite évidement), curieux d'en savoir plus sur ses étrange visiteurs. Les enfants se mirent en ligne sous les ordres de Jade qui se trouvait au côté de son père. Celui-ci s'éclaircit la voix et annonça:

- Bien, alors soyons claire; ses enfants viennent du futur... ils sont là par on ne sait quel miracle, et le pope est en ce moment en train de chercher un moyen de les renvoyer chez eux... ils ont fait un bond de 18 ans en arrière.

- Certes, mais pourquoi sont-ils apparut au sanctuaire? Selon les écrits, s'ils se déplacent dans le temps, ils ne peuvent se déplacer dans l'espace. s'avança Camus... Sont-ils nos futurs apprentis?

- Pas exactement, fit Dohko, Se sont vos futurs enfants.

Les Golds le regardèrent comme s'il venait de la lune, Jade tourna des yeux en soufflant, heureusement que Shion avait précisé d'y aller avec TACT.

- Dans le futur, Zeus nous a offert le moyen pour que deux hommes puissent enfanter... La jeune femme à mes côtés se nomme Céleste Jade, Elle est ma fille, ainsi que celle de Shion. Pour des raisons évidentes, vous n'êtes pas obligés de rencontrer vos enfants et d'apprendre avec qui vous allez avoir une descendance... Si vous ne souhaitez pas savoir, partez immédiatement !

Rhadamanthe se leva:

- Cela ne me concerne pas, je peux me retirer alors...

- Oh, juge du Wyvern, cela peut vous choquer, mais vous êtes autant concerné que nous... le seul épargné est Aiolia.

Le Spectre ouvrit de grand yeux et se réinstalla, curieux de savoir. Son regard doré scruta les jeunes devant lui essayant de deviner ou se trouve sa descendance. Il ne chercha pas très longtemps, il croisa un regard en tout point identique au sien. La jeune fille le fixait avec insistance et lui fit un petit sourire que Rhadamanthe lui rendit automatiquement. Il attendit alors patiemment pour connaitre le nom de son futur aimé.

Dohko fit alors s'avancer les enfants un par un.

- Voici Aldo, fils de Mû et d'Aldébaran.

Suite à cette annonce les deux désignés se regardèrent longuement... Mû rougit violement en gardant tout de même un petit sourire alors qu'Aldé se grattait l'arrière de la tête avec un grand sourire un peu niais. Les jumeaux s'avancèrent de concert.

- Voici Hélios et Sapherios. Ils ont les fils de Saga et Aiolos.

Contre toute attente Aiolia se leva sèchement.

- Il n'est pas possible que mon frère ait des gosses avec ce traitre!

Alors que les autres Golds levèrent la voix contre le lion, les deux jeunes jumeaux se regardèrent, et d'un commun accord s'avancèrent vers le 5eme gardien. Arrivé à sa hauteur les deux gamins levèrent de grands yeux larmoyant vers le frère d'Aiolos et dirent en même temps:

- Mais t'es notre tonton! Nous on t'aime et on ne veut pas disparaitre si nos papas se mettent pas ensemble... tu ne veux pas de nous?

Aiolia les regarda longuement avec une certaine gêne, puis il sourit, ses deux petits monstres auront surement l'habitude de le manipuler avec facilité dans quelques années. Il soupira très longuement et regarda Saga.

- Tu prends soin de mon frère ou je te promets souffrance et torture!

Puis il retourna s'assoir avec la dignité caractéristique des félins malgré qu'il soit totalement conscient qu'il vient de se faire balader en beauté par deux diablotins manipulateurs.

De son coté, Saga, ayant atteint le fuchsia, admirait ses mains avec beaucoup d'intérêt alors qu'Aiolos le regardait comme la plus succulente des friandises. Le jeune sudiste s'avança alors:

- donc le suivant est...

- Putain! J'peux me présenter tout seul! Moi j'suis Rafaelo Estéban et j'suis le meilleur!

- Putain! Celui-là tout sur, c'est mon gamin! Cria Angelo avec une certaine fierté

- Gagné Cancer, ce sale gosse c'est ton fils!

- J'ne suis pas un sale gosse! Je ne respecte que le pope, mes pères, ma déesse et Jade!

- Hé! FILS! C'est qui mon mec?

- C'est papa Shura!

Le cancer fit un grand sourire séducteur et se colla au capricorne en plaçant sa première main sur sa hanche, et avec la seconde il pris la sienne.

Shura fit alors concurrence à Saga niveau couleur. Deathmask se pencha et lui murmura a l'oreille:

- tu vois Shu, je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas qu'une nuit, cette fois, preuve à l'appui, acceptes tu de me laisser une chance?

L'espagnol resta interdit un moment, mais la main du cancer si possessive autour de ses reins et son souffle chaud dans sa nuque avaient fini de le décider. Il tourna la tête vers le rital et le regarda dans les yeux. Ils se dévorèrent du regard pendant un court instant puis leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour une valse enflammée. Mary s'avança alors, sans lâcher le juge des yeux. Elle se présenta:

- mon nom est Mary Karha, et oui, je suis bien votre fille, Rhadamanthe, enfin je devrai dire "Daddy"...

- Je m'en doutais, vous possédez mon charisme, ma chevelure et mes yeux. Mais vous semblez aussi impétueuse et courageuse.

- Oh oui, je suis également la digne fille de Kanon!

Les deux "pères" se joignirent alors au concours de la plus belle prise de couleur en virant aux rouge vif (mais c'est toujours Saga qui est en tête avec son magnifique rouge carmin a variance fuchsia violacé).

- Moi? Avec rada? Nan c'est... c'est impossible! Je...

- PAPA, souffla Mary avec une voix d'outre-tombe, je te défi de me dire que tu n'aurais aucun souci si Daddy retournais en enfer dès maintenant!

Kanon allait ouvrir la bouche mais il fut pris d'une immense réflexion. Il est vrai qu'il passe désormais tout son temps avec le Juge. Le blond restait des heures à l'écouter déblatéré ses soucis sans se lasser et n'hésitait pas à lui prodiguer de précieux conseils. Avec le temps, Kanon ne pouvait tout simplement plus se passer du Wyvern. Il soupira et regarda sa fille.

- N. Nan, je... je ne pourrais pas me passer de Rada, avoua alors Kanon vaincu.

Le spectre sourit alors, sachant pertinemment que l'heure de la séduction était venue. Les derniers enfants s'avancèrent;

- Et voici Elena et Gabriel, enfant de Camus et Milo.

Le scorpion regarda alors le verseau et demanda:

- mais... c'est impossible, Camus, quand je t'ai demandé de sortir avec moi, tu n'as pas voulu.

Camus le regarda avec de grands yeux interrogateurs.

- Milo, tu ne m'as jamais demandé quoique ce soit, je m'en serais rappelé, qui plus est, j'aurais accepté!

-Mais... mais si, j'étais entré dans ton temple, la télé était allumée, tu devais être allongé sur le canapé qui était de dos. Je t'ai parlé, je n'ai obtenu aucune réponse, et je suis repartit. Puis comme tu es très maniaque, tu n'aurais pas laissé ta télé Allumer pour rien... Donc tu étais forcément là!

- ... Il y a bien une fois où j'ai oublié la télé, c'était le jour de la célébration de la fin de la guerre, le 22 juillet. Shion m'a fait appeler pour une question importante, je n'ai pas jugé utile de l'éteindre. Sa aurait été un triste hasard si c'était également le jour que tu as choisis pour faire ta déclaration... n'est-ce pas?

-... Camus... je crois que le destin s'acharne contre moi...

Et Milo se mit à bouder, elle était belle sa déclaration enflammé faite à un meuble.

Camus lui pris alors la main, ce qui eut pour effet de déraidir notre scorpion national, et lui fit arborer un sourire immense. Sa bonne humeur retrouvé il contempla ses enfants.

- Oh regarde Camus, la fille elle a tes beaux yeux et ton caractère, et le petit c'est tout moi avec les cheveux raide comme toi! Je les aime déjà ! Venez nous faire un gros câlin!

Gabriel partit vers ses pères au triple galop, suivit de près par sa sœur qui avait laissé tomber son masque de froideur pour arboré une magnifique expression de joie made in Scorpion avant de rejoindre son frère dans les bras de l'arachnide et du verseau. Le chinois profita de cet interlude pour se diriger vers le chevalier de la vierge qui semblait déçu.

- Shaka, je tiens à préciser que ton enfant se trouve en ce moment chez sa "mère" au 12eme temple.

Le blond leva un sourcil:

- Aphrodite? Mais pourquoi?

- Votre fille est adorable, et Aphrodite n'as pas résisté a sa petite bouille. Il est partit lui faire une beauté.

Shaka sourit, compréhensif, puis se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers le dernier temple avec l'intention de rencontré le fruit d'un amour futur.

Aiolia en profita pour demander à Jade pourquoi lui n'avait pas de descendance.

- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, à notre époque, vous étiez justement sur le point de devenir père à votre tour.

- oh bien, et à quoi ressemble mon compagnon?

- eh bien, comment dire, vous n'en aurez pas.

Le lion blanchit, la voix du cancer s'éleva alors.

- tient, t'as vue, même dans le futur t'es un rejeté!

Jade le coupa:

- oh non non, pas du tout, il n'a pas de compagnon car il partage sa vie avec une femme.

Aiolia ne put retenir un rugissement de joie.

...;

Fin chapitre 2


	3. une vie de famille

Chapitre 3

.

.

Dans le 12eme temple.

Aphrodite, cruel assassin du sanctuaire, amateur de rose et de ragots en tous genres, s'affairait activement à la manucure du petit trésor blond qu'il avait kidnappé une heure plus tôt.

La petite ne se plaignait aucunement, se laissant pomponner comme si elle en avait l'habitude. D'ailleurs c'était parfaitement le cas.

Le regard du Poisson avait retrouvé cette lueur de vie. Arja est le plus beau des cadeaux que les dieux puissent lui faire.

Un puissant cosmos provenant de devant le 12eme temple attira son attention et Aphrodite fut étonnée de voir arriver sa sainteté Shaka.

Il se releva avec l'intention de l'envoyer baladé, mais la petite Arja le devança et se jeta dans les bras de l'Indien en criant:

- PAPAAAA!

Sous le choc, le blond ouvrit les yeux mais ne put retenir un sourire franc face à cette petite bouille d'ange accroché à son sari. Il lui caressa affectueusement les cheveux et leva un regard azur sur un poisson des plus abasourdit.

- Il me semble que nous ayons à converser.

#######################"..

Dans le temps du capricorne.

- Alors, crapule, à quoi je ressemble dans le futur?

- Ba p'pa t'es tout pareil, mais plus musclé et ta quelques cheveux blancs. Comme Ya plus de guerre t'es devenu cuistot et papa Shu barman. Vous avez ouvert votre restau à RODORIO.

- Quel riche idée, dit Shura un peu gêné par la poigne possessive du cancer ancrée sur sa hanche. Et moi j'ai beaucoup changé ?

- Ah nan p'pa, ta quelques cheveux blancs aussi, mais sinon t'es tout pareil. affirma Rafaelo. Au moins toi t'auras l'air encore jeune, le Saga aura l'air d'un vieux défraichit avec ses rides! Et l'autre du 5eme temple aura l'air d'un zombie à force de garder ses neveux les jumeaux.

Shura sourit à son fils en secouant la tête, puis il proposa aux deux italiens une partie de football qu'ils ne tardèrent pas à accepter avec entrain.

###############$$$

Dans le temps du sagittaire.

-Sa vous arrive souvent de faire tourner Aio en bourrique, n'est-ce pas?

-oui papa mais...dit Saph

-c'est pas notre faute... continua Hélios

-il est tellement...

- facile à manipuler que...

- s'en est même plus drôle. Finirent-ils en chœur.

Le sagittaire se retint difficilement de rire et Saga arborait un sourire tendre. Il les aimait déjà ces deux petits monstres. Tout comme le cancer, Aiolos demanda à ses fils quelques informations sur le futur.

-Papa Aio est prof et enseigne aux gosses du sanctuaire; dit Hélios

-papa Saga est second du pope, et s'occupe des caisses du sanctuaire .continua Saph

-on vit au temple du sagittaire...

-mais on squatte le plus souvent chez le capricorne...

-Raf c'est notre meilleur pote...

-On fait les 400 coups ensemble...

- mais on ne fait jamais de bêtises, promis; finirent-ils à nouveau en chœur.

Saga fit rouler ses yeux, pas dupe pour un sous alors que le brun éclata d'un rire clair. Oh ils auront du fil à retordre avec ses deux-là; et c'est tant mieux.

#########################

Du haut des tribunes, Dohko souriait au spectacle qui se déroulait dans les arènes.

Les chevaliers du cancer et du capricorne jouaient au football avec leur gamin, bientôt rejoint par Aiolia, Aiolos, Saga et leurs jumeaux démoniaques.

Plus loin on voyait Milo jouer à chat avec Gabi riant aux éclats tandis qu'Elena lisait tranquillement aux côtés d'un verseau emplit de fierté.

Au sommet des tribunes on pouvait voir le juge du Wyvern prendre le thé avec Kanon et Shaka tandis que Mary aidait Aphrodite a natté la chevelure d'Arja, ravie du traitement.

Au fond de l'arène, Kiki et Aldo jaugeaient leur capacité de télékinésie sous le regard avisé d'Aldébaran et celui amusé de mû.

Dohko souriait, tous avaient trouvés un second souffle et sa faisait plaisir à voir. La main blanche de Jade se posa sur son épaule.

- Ca fait chaud au cœur, n'est-ce pas papa ?

La balance sourit sincèrement, mais se ravisa.

- Ce sera un immense déchirement que le jour où vous devrez repartir pour votre époque. Je ne suis pas sûr que nous nous en remettrons.

La jeune femme fit un sourire tendre et pris son père dans les bras.

- Ce ne sera pas un adieu, ce ne sera qu'un au revoir. Ne l'oubliez jamais. Il est cependant logique que vous serez attristés. Surtout Aphrodite qui entrera en dépression, mais c'est aussi à cette époque que Shaka prendra la place qui lui est due dans le cœur du poisson. Tout n'est pas noir papa, tout cela est nécessaire.

- Doit je comprendre que vous étiez au courant pour ce petit voyage dans le temps.

- hihihi, oui papa, vous nous en aviez parlé plusieurs fois, nous n'ignorons que la date de cet évènement. Le tourbillon doré nous a surpris malgré tout.

- Je vois, c'est donc pour ça que tu étais si calme quand vous êtes arrivés.

- Entre autre. Dit-elle avec le sourire.

Leurs regards retournèrent vers les Golds. La joie transparaissait partout, le sanctuaire semblait vibrer d'une nouvelle vie.

Dohko pris une grande inspiration et se retourna.

-Où vas-tu ? lui demanda sa fille.

-Retrouver ton père pardi. Il doit se sentir seul. Tu veux venir ?

-Oui bien évidement. Dans le futur, la bibliothèque sera mon domaine.

Elle courut après son père qui commençait à monter les marches.

Plus bas Rhadamanthe parlait anglais avec Mary, toujours occupée avec les cheveux d'Arja. Celui-ci demandait à sa fille quelques tuyaux pour séduire le second gémeau. Elle lui répondait en souriant, donnant à son Daddy la liste des gouts de Kanon sans que personne ne comprenne. Kanon d'ailleurs se vexa que les deux-là le tenaient à l'écart de la conversation et se mis à bouder.

De retour dans les escaliers qui mènent au temple du pope, Dohko et sa fille avançaient silencieusement. La balance avait le regard fixe et le sourire niais. Il s'imaginait déjà un mariage tout blanc avec des petits oiseaux, des petites fleurs et son bélier resplendissant dans sa tunique immaculée. Et éventuellement une petite cuissarde sexy. Ne faisant plus attention à son entourage, le bicentenaire trébucha et se vautra lamentablement sur le ventre devant Jade riant aux éclats.

Il grogna et fixa sa fille, l'air boudeur.

-Ah papa, vous êtes vraiment toujours le même. A chaque fois que vous pensez à père en petite tenu, vous nous faites une gaffe.

La balance eu la descence de rougir avant de se mettre à rire. Puis il repris un air serieux. Une question le hantait.

- Jade, je me demandais. Pourquoi Aphrodite n'a pas eu Arja plus tôt? Si la petite lui manquait tant, il aurait put ...

- Non, il ne pouvais pas. Mais pas faute d'avoir essayé. La vérité c'est que vous ne pouvez concevoir que si vous pratiquez l'acte par amour pour votre partenaire. En aucun cas, cela ne marche si vous cherchez volontairement à procréer. Dans votre cas, sa a été rapide parce que je vous donne la solution à cette instant. Pour les autres, ça sera plus difficile. Et pour Aphrodite, ça le sera d'autant plus qu'il sera longtemps hanté par le visage d'Arja. Il cherchera longtemps à procréer et cela le bloquera. C'est bien pour cela qu'Arja est l'une des plus jeune d'entre nous.

-Je comprend mieux.

- La seule exeption est Camus et milo, qui ne consommeront pas avant leur mariage, volontairement. C'est par respect pout Camus que milo se retiendra quelques années. Dès leur lune de miel, ils consurent Elena. Pour Gabi, par contre c'est different, Camus et Milo ignorent que le pouvoir à des effet secondaires après la première grossesse. Il tombera dans un coma de trois mois au grand déséspoir de Milo. Vous devrez vous occuper de Gabi et d'Elena le premier mois. Enfin, vous verez ça par vous même.

-je vois. Ne t'en fait pas, je ne leur dirait rien.

Et ils continuèrent à marcher vers la bibliothèque.

###########***

Les jours passaient et ne se ressemblaient pas, apportant leur lots de surprises aux golds saints. Chacun s'habitua rapidement à son rôle de parent et y prit un grand plaisir. Milo était le papa poule par exelence, Angelo réagissait en parfaite mama italiana et Shaka, au grand étonnement de tous, ne pouvait jamais rien refusé à sa petite blondinette, même quand celle-ci lui demandait si elle pouvait lui mettre des bigoudis.

Ils étaient tous heureux... et cela dura deux semaines.

Deux semaines pendant lesquels, ils apprirent beaucoup sur leur futur.

Il surent que Minos et Eaque eurent un fils du nom de Aleksander, au cheveux blanc et court. Un petit con, comme dirait Jade. Un sacré filleul pour Radamanthe qui lui donnera envi de s'aracher les cheveux.

Ils apprirent que Poseidon s'était autoproclamé nounou du sanctuaire sous marin, et se comportait en parfait papy gateaux avec chacun des enfants qui venait le voir.

Ils parlèrent aussi du psycopathe qui servirait de fils à Valentine et Silphide, Mathias. Pire que les jumeaux, plus ingénieux et plus discret. Même Hades finira par venir prendre des vacances au sanctuaire d'Athena en compagnie d'helios et de Saph qu'il trouvera adorable et sage.

Ils apprirent aussi que shun et hyoga auront une fille qui s'appelera Aurora, douce et calme qui appelera Camus "Papy" et Ikki "Parrain". La petite sera blonde, au teint pâle, et vivra en enfer où elle sera officiellement la préférée des dieux jumeaux, parce que les autres sont trop invivable, qui la gaterons de merveilles venus d'Elysion.

Enfin, ils apprirent qu'Aiolia deviendra le dernier Gold à devenir père parce qu'il est trop coincé pour se déclarer.

Tout les Saints rièrent.

Mais toute bonne chose à une fin.

#############***

Ils étaient tous dans le palais du pope, souriant et confiant. La vie leur souriait enfin. Shion s'avança, l'air serieux.

-Messieurs, je vous ai convoqués aujourd'hui pour une annonce des plus importantes.

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers le plus vieux, inquets du ton froid et impersonnel du pope.

- J'ai trouvé comment les renvoyer chez eux...

il pris une forte inspiration.

- Demain, ils rentrerons à leur époque. Profitez de cette journée. Je suis désolé.

Il se tourna et tira dohko à sa suite, laissant les serviteurs d'Athena choqués et atristés.

Chacun retourna auprès de leurs enfants, le regard vide.

########***

Aphrodite entra dans son temple, suivit par la vierge. Ils approchèrent du jardin ou la petite Arja se trouvait. Elle dormait paisiblement sur l'herbe chaude comme le faisait le poisson quand il était enfant.

Le douzième gardien sourit tristement et s'allongea à ses cotés. Il regarda sa fille avec tendresse et laissa libre cours à ses larmes. Shaka s'assit de l'autre coté de la petite et les regarda tout deux. Il ne pleurait pas, mais ressentait une douleur comme jamais il ne l'aurait imaginé.

...

***##########***

Fin chapitre 3


	4. des adieux déchirants

Les visiteurs du temps.

CHapitre 4

.

.

.

Dans le temple du Verseau, le scorpion serait ses deux enfants contre lui en pleurant en choeur avec le petit Gabi. Camus avait la tête basse. Ils savaient tout les deux que ce moment allait arriver.

-Camus! je veux pas qu'ils partent! Chouina le grec.

Le français allait répliquer, mais sa fille le devança.

- Papa, on doit rentrer chez nous, à notre époque. Si on y retourne pas, vous ne serait pas apte a nous donner la vie, et donc nous n'existerons plus. Il faut qu'on rentre!

Milo ravala ses larmes et leur sourit tristement.

-Tu as raison, Elena, comme toujours... comme ton père.

Il fit un petit sourire à Camus avant de reprendre.

-Bon, profitons alors de cette dernière journée ensemble... La plage sa vous plairait?

Derrière ses sanglots, Gabriel acquiesa ainsi que sa soeur.

############***

Chez les Gémeaux, le coeur non plus n'y était pas.

Harrassé par la douleur, Kanon et son frère s'étaient endormi l'un contre l'autre tandis que le juge et le sagitaire s'enfillaient une énième tasse de café.

Les jeunes jumeaux somnolaient aussi, les yeux rougis et Mary restait silencieuse au coté de son daddy.

L'ambiance était froide, mais pas autant qu'au temple du capricorne ou le cancer s'était enfermé dans la cave à vin afin de noyer son chagrin. Rafaelo restait au coté de Shura en lui parlant.

- ne t'en fait pas, il arrètera l'alcool pendant ta grossesse. Tes crises hormonales vont ètre pire que l'enfer et il se saoulera pour suporter, depuis il supportera plus que les alcools doux et à petite quantité.

Le capricorne sourit sous la touche d'humour de son fils. C'était dur pour tous, mais il ne se leurrait pas... Ils doivent partir.

- Raf, quand vous serez rentré, j'aimerais que tu donnes un message au futur moi.

Le jeune hispanique hocha la tête, shura sourit.

- dit lui "Rappel toi que tu as douté de lui à un moment."... Si il est bien mon futur, il comprendra.

-héhé, sa tombe bien, il m'a dit que si tu vennait à me dire cela, je devait te donner son propre message.

-Ah? je t'écoute.

- Il a dit "pour qui me prends tu? Je suis plus agé certe, mais je suis pas encore sénile ou gateux! mais qu'importe, aujourd'hui je suis comblé! Moi!"

L'espagnol rit de bon coeur.

###############***

La journée passa vite. Au soir, Aldébaran, Mû, Aldo et kiki regardèrent le couché du soleil avec nostalgie.

Milo, Camus et leur enfants s'endormirent dans le même grand lit. Dm et Shura laissèrent Rafaelo veiller et manger ce qu'il voulait tant qu'il le voulait.

Aphrodite coiffait doucement Arja en sanglotant. La petite pleurait également car elle n'aimait pas voir ses parents aussi malheureux.

Saga et Aiolos berçaient leurs deux terreurs en leur caressant les cheveux. C'était devenu un rituel chez eux.

Kanon marcha sur la plage avec le spectre qui portait Mary sur ses épaules.

Dohko était assis dans son canapé. Les deux atlantes de sa vie s'étaient alongés contre la balance qui les serraient contre lui.

Un vide se forma en chaque saint du sanctuaire et ils s'endormirent tous, le coeur lourd.

############***

Le moment des adieux arriva vite. Saga et Aiolos avaient réouvert le portail en refusionnant leur attaque. Le tourbillon attendait afin de rammener les visiteurs du temps à leur époque.

Aphrodite pleurait comme jamais il ne pleura. Il serra Arja dans ses bras avec la force du déséspoir. La petite lui murmura a l'oreille

- Maman, je t'aime.

Le poisson retint difficilement ses sanglots. Il s'éloigna de sa fille et lui caressa une dernière fois la joue. Shaka la pris dans ses bras et lui embrassa le sommet du crane. Il semblait froid, mais une petite larme qui coula a cet instant sur sa joue révélait bien plus que les apparences que voulait se donner la vierge.

Milo et Camus embrassèrent chacun des enfants. Milo était triste et le montrait, Camus semblait de glace, mais ses yeux brillaient.

Les Jumeaux semblaient sage lors des adieux... après avoir eu leurs pères dans les bras, les deux fondirent en larmes en même temps sous le regard doux d'Aiolos.

Mary semblait paisible lorsqu'elle salua les deux hommes devant elle. Elle était confiante en l'avenir, et savait que ses deux là avaient un futur radieux. Rada sourit ainsi que Kanon.

Aldé faillit étouffé son fils sous la violence du calin d'adieux qu'il lui faisait en pleurant , mais le jeune homme était habitué à de tels démonstrration d'affection et ne dit rien. Il pris aussi mû dans les bras et salua KiKi.

Le cancer, qui entre temps, avait décuvé, donnait tout un tas de conseil à son fils comme comment bien empailler un macabé ou autre bètise. Shura soupira de résignation mais garda un sourire en coin. Ils se dirent adieux.

Dohko garda sa grande fille contre lui un long moment et lui carressait les cheveux. Lorsqu'enfin ils se séparèrent, Jade se tourna vers le pope.

Il était en habille officiel et portait son masque. Il n'avait pas l'intention de faire ses adieux, car cela le déchirerai. Jade soupira et dit a son intention.

- Un jour un grand pope m'a dit: "J'ai vu partir cet ange sans faire un geste vers elle et se fut la plus grande erreur de ma vie". Seriez vous prèt à faire la même?

Le pope marcha vers elle. Le masque tomba et dévoila un visage doux et un sourire triste.

- Non... je ne ferait pas cette erreur.

Il la pris dans les bras et la sentit sangloter contre son épaule. Il se recula et essuia les larme de sa main.

- Soit forte maintenant... et adieux, ma fille.

A ce moment Shion regarda vers le tourbillon et il le vit...

Il se vit. Dans 18 ans... Droit comme la justice, ses cheveux émeraude étaient parés d'une longue mèche argentée, vestigue du temps qui passe. La chevelure était retenue par une longue tresse qui tomba sur son épaule.

L'autre lui sourriait de toutes ses dents et hocha la tête, comme pour félicité le pope de son courage. Puis il se recula et devint une silhouette difficilement reconnaissable.

Les enfants marchèrent vers le cercle d'or et disparurent dans un flash aveuglant.

Aphrodite hurla sa douleur et courru jusqu'à son temple.

##################***

*18 ans plus tard*

- Maman, Papa! je vais jouer dehors avec Gabi et 'lena, on va aux arènes!

-bien mon trésor du ciel, mais ne va pas faire de bêtise avec les jumeaux! bouddha qu'il sont infernaux!

- Et salit pas ta joli robe, ma puce.

- oui maman! tu veux bien garder Rosie? Fit la petite fille en lui tendant une peluche lapin rose.

- Bien sûr ma puce, aller va!

La petite blonde descendit le grand escalier jusqu'à la maison du verseau où Camus et Milo s'affairaient à la vaisselle.

- Bonjour tonton Camus! Tonton Milo!

- Ah salut gamine!

- Bonjour Arja, tu cherches Gabi et elena? Ils sont devant le temple avec Aldo, il vous téléportera aux arènes.

-Merci!

-tient ma toute belle, une sucette à la rose! Ta préféré.

- Oh merci tonton Milo!

Elle lui plaqua un gros bisou sur la joue et fila vers l'avant du temple avec sa sucette.

-Tu les gâtes trop, mon Milo.

- j'ai jamais put m'en empecher. Mais tu m'aimes comme ça.

-Hm, acquiesa le verseau en embrassant son compagnon.

Les enfants dehors saluèrent la nouvelle arrivante et se téléportèrent.

Ils rejoignirent les jumeaux et mary qui jouaient déja à la balle au prisonier.

Jade les observait tranquillement en lisant son bouquin favoris alors que Rafaelo arrivait essouflé car il avait du apporter les pasta au restaurants de ses pères, Le Puerta del Sol.

Dans le temple popal, Shion se relaxait alors que Dohko lui massait allègrement les épaules.

-Sa majesté est elle satisfaite? se moqua la balance.

- Hm, son altesse je te pris. plaisanta Shion. Tu as un doigté divin amour! continu!

Le brun rigola et se pencha pour embrasser son bélier, mais au moment de toucher ses lèvres un bruit de tonnerre les surpris.

Ils tournèrent les yeux vers les arènes où ils virent un flash doré.

Ils eurent un sourire et Shion dit:

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt.

######***

FIN de l'histoire principale!

Il y aurais


	5. Moment de vie

Les visiteurs du temps.

.#######***

Chapitre spécial

***####"*

Moment de vie.

*###*

*###*

*###*

#################***7

Dans le temple du Poisson. Un cri déchirait le silence depuis plusieurs jours.

-Arja! ARJA! ma puce revient !

Aphrodite ne mangeait plus depuis des jours. Ses plaintes résonnait jusqu'aux temples alentour.

Il serait contre lui son coussin, et continuait à sangloter.

La porte grinça, le tirant de sa rèverie.

- Qui est là? souffla piteusement Aphrodite.

- C'est moi, Shaka...

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux? Je suis occupé!

Shaka n'ajouta rien et vint s'assoire à coté du poisson. Ses magnifique yeux bleu étaient rougit par l'usure.

- Pourquoi tu es là?

La vierge ne répondit pas et sans prévenir, serra l'autre homme contre lui.

D'abord perdu, Aphrodite ferma les yeux et laissa couler ses larmes sur l'épaule du blond.

Celui ci se promit de tout faire pour ne jamais revoir une telle expression sur le visage du suédois.

#############***3333333

-ATHENA, HADES, POSEIDON! Gronda le dieu des dieux depuis son siège divin.

-Oui père?

-Oui frangin?

-Je vous écoute, Zeus.

- Vos protecteurs vous ont bien servit, ils sont morts tellement de fois pour vous protèger, ils ont fait plus que nécessaire. Je vais donc leur faire un cadeau. Ils disposeront d'un pouvoir unique, celui de porter et de donner la vie, malgré leur masculinité.

Les trois dieux ouvrirent de grands yeux, et eurent un grand sourire, heureux pour leurs serviteurs.

- Cela dit, seul la première grossesse sera saine, les autres pourront avoir des effets néfastes, le coma ou même la mort... soyez prudent. Maintenant, allez!

Ils acquiesèrent tout les trois et s'en retournèrent à leur sanctuaire respectifs.

Au sanctuaire d'Athena:

- Vous pouvez désormais tomber enceint! remerciez moi! J'ai supplier mon père de vous accorder ce droit.

Les saints applaudirent la déesse qui se la pétait, mais et qui avait, de toute évidence oublié de mentionner un léger détail...

Comme par exemple les effet secondaires des grossesses.

################*** 333

Hades était un dieux d'ordinaire calme.

Il avait une patience à toute épreuve et un flegme que l'on pourrait qualifier d'Olympien.

Un jour, en sortant de son bain, il avait trouvé à la place de sa toge noir un habille à plume rose du carnaval de rio, il fulmina violement.

Il dut se rendre à l'autre bout de guidecca en accoutrement brésilien à froufrou, rouge de honte, afin d'accèder à sa chambre...

Le dieu remis sa toge sombre et soupira, heureux que personne ne l'ai surpris.

Quand le lendemain, il remarqua que des photos de lui en tenue affriolante avaient étés placardé partout en enfer, son flegme légendaire lacha, il ne tint plus...

Il hurla d'une voix d'outre tombe.

- MATHIAS!

###########***

-Papa?

- Oui ma jade?

-Pourquoi c'est père qui s'occupe de 'lena et de gabriel? Tonton Camus et tonton Milo ils veulent plus d'eux?

- Non, ce n'est pas sa, ma puce. vois tu, tonton Camus doit dormir longtemps à l'hopital du sanctuaire parce que... et bien ... Parce qu'une cruche a autant de mémoire qu'un poisson rouge. Tonton milo reste avec son mari, c'est normal.

Ne comprenant pas le rapport entre un poisson et une cruche, la petite cligna des yeux avant de soupirer et de se rendre à la bibliothèque.

##########***

-Allez les enfants, dites à tonton posy la vérité. qui a fait ça?

Les gamins restèrent silencieux. Timo, fils de Io et de sorrente s'avença.

-Tonton! Je crois que c'est les jumeaux...

Sapherios et helios lui lancèrent un regard noir, puis tournèrent un regard suppliant vers le dieu des océans.

-C'est pas nous, tonton adoré, le meilleurs du monde!

-On le jure, tonton d'amour qu'on aime plus que parain!

Poseidon ne put resté serieux plus longtemps et se mis à rire. il renvoya les enfant jouer dehors avec les marinas.

Il se demandait encore lequel de ses garnement avait eu l'idée sordide d'accrocher des sous vêtements appartenant à tetis au dessus de son trône.

La femme était rentré en trombe, colerique jusqu'au bout des ongles, et avait giflé son dieu avant de repartir, tête haute.

Il s'instala sur son siège pour y refléchir, sans voir qu'Aleksander se trouvait derière lui, avec, en main, une boite de poil à gratter et un sourire sadique, made in Minos.

##########***

C'est après avoir brûlé le repas, brisé la vaisselle, bouché l'évier et bruler la nappe par accident, bref, un rendez vous des plus réussit, que Radamanthe decida d'arrèté le massacre.

Il se mis a genou devant un Kanon hilare et le regarda serieusement.

Ils firent silence un moment et le juge souffla.

-Kanon, tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux! tout les moments que j'ai passé avec toi, bon ou mauvais, je ne les regretterait jamais. Je t'aime, depuis le premier jour. Je sais bien que je ne suis vraiment pas doué, mais... veux tu m'accepter, avec mes défauts? Veux tu m'épouser?

Kanon ne sut pas quoi dire. Un immense sourrire pris place sur son visage et il se jeta au cou du juge.

-OUI! BORDEL OUI JE LE VEUX!

###########***

-Nous vous remercions tous d'etre venu à l'innoguration du Puerta del Sol, le nouveau restaurant méditerranéen de Rodorio. Angelo et moi même vous invitons à venir porter un toast au bar exterieur.

- Je tient à dire par contre que toute destruction orchestré par votre marmaille s'accompagnera d'une facture avec interet. Gueula le cancer.

A ce moment, Sylphide, Valentine, Aiolos et Saga blanchirent en choeur. Ils allaient être beau leurs portes feuilles... Minos et Eaque avait tout prévu en ammenant Aleksander chez nounou-Posy, qui semblait ravi de l'avoir.

Par automatisme, chacun chercha une tignasse connu. Valentine se sentit faillir lorsqu'il vit celle de mathias disparaitre sous la toge d'Hades.

-Oh non...

#############***

-SHAKA!

- Je suis tout ouï, Aphrodite.

- Je suis ENCEINT!

Le bouddhiste ouvrit les yeux sous la surprise et accueilla un poisson des plus euphorique dans ses bras.

Enfin...

################***

- C'est quoi ça, tonton ?

- Ceci, ma chère Aurora, c'est une harpe d'Elysium, elle sert a joué une musique douce et appaisante.

- Oh! Chouette! Tu me montres?

Thanatos sourit et laissa glisser ses doigt sur l'instrument. Il caressa les cordes avec douceur et dexterité. La petite l'observait avec de grand yeux vert d'eau emmerveillée par le son de la harpe.

Quand il eu finit, il regarda la petite qui lui sourit.

- WA! tonton, t'es le plus merveilleux musiciens de tout les sanctuaires!

Thanatos gonfla le torse, il adorait cette gamine.

- Tu veux que je t'apprenne à jouer?

- Tu... tu ferais ça?

- Bien évidement, puisque je te le propose.

- Sa serait super! Mais oncle Hypnos m'as déja proposé d'apprendre à cultiver les fleurs du jardin d'eden.

Thanatos blanchit... Foutu hypnos, il lui avait encore coupé l'herbe sous le pied!

############***

- PARDON?

- Je vient prendre des vacances, chère nièce!

-Mais pourquoi ici? souffla Saori.

Hades ne répondit pas, mais ouvrit sa toge, laissant apparaitre aux yeux de la jeune femme, son torse blanc, paré de trace d'encre noir. On pouvais y lire.

" Je suis un méchant garçon, punissez moi!"

Athena se retint de rire difficilement, mais se maitrisa, et dit naturellement.

- Mathias, ou Aleksander?

- Mathias, Aleksander est infernal, mais il me respecte un minimum...

- Bien, je te laisse la chambre d'hôte au temple des gémeaux, Kanon et Rada t'accueillerons je pense...

- Oh j'en suis certain... sa me fera du bien de passer du temps avec des enfants bien élevés...

Il se retourna et marcha vers la sortie. La japonnaise gloussa en voyant la pancarte dans le dos du seigneur des ténèbres.

" Fuck me, I'm famous! "

###########***

-Maman, maman, regade! Papa il est toute belle avec des couettes! Fit la petite Arja en montrant son chef d'oeuvre capillaire.

L'indien était droit comme la justice, avec deux longue couette, à la sailor moon qui tronait au sommet de sa tête.

Aphrodite ria aux éclats.

- Oui ma puce c'est très réussis. tu as un talent fou, ton père a jamais été aussi belle.

Shaka sourit, et porta sa fille, qui était toute fière d'elle.

###########***

-Papa! tu veux bien faire de la neige pour faire de la luge?

Le verseau soupira. Gabi avait la sale habitude de venir le reveillé tôt... un peu comme Milo quand il était enfant et qu'il voulait finir sa nuit avec lui. Milo d'ailleurs, avait des sursauts de rire.

Camus se leva de mauvaise grâce, et sortie dans le jardin. Il salua Rafaelo, Helios, Sapherios, Mary et Arja, qui était venus avec leur luge. Elena tenait la main de la plus petite.

Le français se concentra un instant, et créa une micro tempète de neige sur la coline. celle ci se trouva vite sous une épaisse couche immaculée et glacée.

Les enfants hurlèrent et coururent vers la coline avec joie.

Camus soupira, il ne pensait pas qu'un jour il servirait de canon a neige pour les enfants du sanctuaire.

Milo passa ses bras autour de ses hanches et colla sa tête sur son épaule.

Comme la vie était belle...

###########***

FIN!


End file.
